haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Lev Haiba
is a 1st year student from Nekoma High. He is one of the team's middle blockers and is the self-declared ace for the team. Appearance Lev is very tall, with exceptionally long arms and legs. He has grey hair, that is normally shown parted, and green cat-like eyes. His half-Russian heritage gives him height, exceptional limb length, and physical ability. Personality He is shown to be quite childish and cheerful, as displayed by his making fun of Hinata's height. Lev's appearance, as well as his piercing eyes, causes people to believe he is much more intimidating and serious than he actually is. Though he can be blunt, he never seems to mean any harm and adopts a playful attitude towards most things. He is also shown to be enthusiastic about spiking as he gets excited about it very easily, and can be competitive with people he is interested in. Background Lev is a half-Japanese, half-Russian first-year. He was born and raised in Japan and cannot speak Russian consequently. He is first introduced in chapter 79 of the Haikyū!! manga and the Haikyū!! OVA episode, shown at Jump Festa 2014. He attends Nekoma High, and is a Middle Blocker and self-proclaimed ace on the Nekoma High Volleyball Team. Plot Tokyo Expedition Arc Karasuno meets Lev Haiba during the first round of away-games. He was not present at the practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno because of his lack of experience. Kōshi Sugawara and Asahi Azumane ponder if the first-year that was staring at them was present at the Battle at the Trash Dump. It is during a match that Lev demonstrates his whip-like spike, amazing members of Karasuno. Lev and Shōyō Hinata run into each other in the bathroom entrance. Hinata is intimidated by Lev's height and heritage, surprised to find that Lev does not speak Russian. Lev compliments Hinata's jump, but says that he can jump higher, prompting him to jump up, hitting his head on the frame of the door. They part ways, swearing that they will defeat each other. Lev is present to say good-bye to Karasuno when they depart. Statistics Whip Spike Lev's most notable ability yet is his whip-like spike, first displayed in Chapter 79. Hinata in particular is amazed by this spike, telling Lev "It's incredible, how your spikes made it seem like the blockers being there didn't even matter." Lev takes a straightforward approach to spiking, looking to win and garner the most hits, but shows a willingness to learn technical terms. His basic abilities are weaker (much like Hinata's, as Kenma had mentioned), but his strike, height, and physical ability make up for this. Lev still has trouble syncing with Kenma's toss. During the Spring Training Arc, he started improving by learning to read block. Ace Lev's teammates don't seem to acknowledge his calling himself Nekoma's ace; Taketora in particular, who claims "a guy who can barely handle defense can't go calling himself an "ace". Kozume Kenma even goes so far as to say, "His basics in throwing spikes and stuff are absolutely awful, even worse than Hinata's. His back spin kicks are crappier than Hinata's, too." Relationships Shōyō Hinata Lev first meets Hinata in Chapter 78, and the relationship between the two is both competitive and playful, as the two have similar personalities. Hinata first learns of Lev whilst watching him play and through Kenma as well, in awe of his striking prowess and his tall gait. When he meets Lev, though he is shocked at first he quickly warms to him. Upon Lev's mentioning of Hinata's height and his jumping ability not being enough to combat his own height and jumping ability, Hinata jumps high enough to hit his head and claims he will jump higher than Lev can. This surprises Lev and the competition between the two ignites. Morisuke Yaku Lev and Yaku are parallels in physical traits. While Lev is a towering figure, Yaku is short, even if he doesn't like to admit it. Lev's bluntness leads him to point this fact out, much to Yaku's annoyance. The libero makes sure to reprimand Lev; often physically hitting him in his anger. Trivia *'Favorite food:' Oinarisan *'Current concern:' His senpais try to give him weird nicknames. *Lev cannot speak Russian despite being of Russian-Japanese descent. He was born and raised in Japan. *His star sign is Scorpio. *'Nomenclature': **Lev (Лев) - Lion **Haiba (灰羽) - Ashen Feathers Quotes *''"You're even shorter up close."'' (to Hinata, within the first few minutes of meeting him in Chapter 79) *''"The ace is the one who makes off with the most points. It's as simple as that."'' (to Hinata, in Chapter 79) *''"I'm trying to be humble by not letting everyone know that I'm the best."'' (to Kenma, in Chapter 82) *''"I am the wind. I am as swift as the wind...I am the forest. I am as quiet as the forest...And...I'm flexible...as a cat!" (to himself, Haikyū!! OVA) *"Well, I'm not going to become just a regular -but the Ace!" (Haikyū!! OVA) *"The Ace has...Awoken!" ''(After spiking one of Kenma's tosses for the first time, Haikyū!! OVA) References Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Male Characters Category:Middle Blockers Category:Characters